The Halloween Killer
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: Kitty is an orphan, an Alchemist, and a murderer. Most importantly, Kitty is a cat. Will she kill Ed? Or will she regret it all? An orphaned murderer's story.
1. Chapter 1

There was never enough food to go around. It was even worse when the kindly old rich lady died. She used to give out food to us hungry people, so we could look forward to Sundays. But now a greedy young man lived in her mansion, so we got no food.

My mother, father, and I started to sacrifice our meals for my six little brothers. I started living on two glasses of water and a few mouthfuls a day. But then came the drought. And the fire followed soon after.

My mom woke me up in the middle of the night, coughing, telling me to take Jakey and run, to get out of the town. I did, but my little brother perished from the smoke. I was the only survivor of the blaze. I was alone.

Determined to bring back my family, I learned Alchemy. I knew it was strictly tabooed, but I thought I could do it. I attempted human trans-mutation in effort to bring back my family, all eight of them.

I thought of that as I stood before the massive gate. I trembled, waiting for it to open. But a movement caught my eye. A little black thing with yellow cat-eyes and a flashing red stone crept out from behind the gate, grinning.

"Hello. Do you like my Philosopher's Stone?" it asked.

"A Philosopher's Stone?" I gasped. With a Stone, I could bring my family back!

"I'll give it to you if you work for me!" it laughed.

"Gladly! I'm Kitty. What's your name?"

"Oh… I guess I do need a name… Demon. Call me Demon."

"Okay, Demon. What do I need to do?"

"Clear Central of all human inhabitants!" Demon cackled.

"Anything…" I whispered, waking up.

That's when I noticed my form. I was a cat, a small black cat. And I saw a train. It looked Central-bound, so I jumped on it before it took off. And then I doodled a trans-mutation circle in the dust on the floor. Without thinking, I touched it. The circle was activated, and made a little metal mouse on the floor. I mewed in delight at still being able to do Alchemy.

I curled up and took a nap, so I almost missed my stop. But I was in Central, and ready to carry out my mission. It was time to kill some military officers.


	2. First Kill

That night, I unexplainably became human. I looked like my old self. Tall, pale, and short blonde hair. Only my eyes weren't blue, they were red. I had sharp teeth, and wore orange and white striped pants, knee-high black boots, and a black hooded sweat-shirt. I had to give Demon credit for fashion-sense.

Just then, I smelled six men. Drunkards, but military men, just what I wanted. And, judging from the stars on their shoulders, they were highly-ranked. I slunk in front of them. "Hey there, little girl, shouldn't you be at home?" asked one, who didn't smell drunk at all.

"Where's home?" I asked sweetly, casually flicking my wrist. The knife sank deep into his chest. It took them ten seconds to realize I'd just killed their friend, but it sank in. And when it did, I let them draw their guns and shoot. I avoided every bullet as I ducked around a corner. "It's not nice to shoot a little kid!" I laughed as they ran out of ammo. I ran at them, sinking two more knives into them.

"That was pretty serious. Six officers, all of them stabbed to death. And supposedly by a little girl." Al said.

"Yeah, and the witness says that the girl spoke to one of them, then a knife was in his chest. Afterwards, the other five opened fire, but the girl dodged every bullet. And as they ran out of ammo, she killed the rest." Mustang explained. "And when they were all dead, she went through their pockets and apparently took all the money." He stopped walking and gazed down a street at a young girl in front of a bakery.

"Mustang?" Ed asked.

"That girl. She matches the description perfectly." Mustang growled, striding towards her.

"Oh, am I in your way?" she asked. "If I am, I'll move!"

"That's okay! What's your name?" Mustang said.

"Kitty. Oh, I wish I had enough!" she said, pressing her face up against the window.

"What're you doing out all alone at night?" Al asked.

"My mommy and daddy are fighting. I thought I should get out of their way."

"If you must know, there are a couple of murderers running around. You shouldn't be all alone like this and this late." Mustang told her.

"Oh, I'm not scared! I'm a fast runner, and I can climb pretty well too!" she said cheerfully. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Mustang's shoulder stars and watch-chain. "You're a State Alchemist?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am." Mustang said, right before jumping back. The girl had a large knife.

"It's my mission to kill everyone in Central. No two-bit Alchemist is getting in my way!" she shouted, slashing wildly at him.

I found I had an irresistible urge for sweets. I had been standing outside a near-by bakery when the colonel approached me. After realizing his stature and that he was a State Alchemist, I pulled my knife out. It was a bad idea.

He snapped, and flames leapt forth at me. I narrowly avoided the fire-ball, jumping onto the side of the building. "Where'd she go? I'm sure I got her!" the man snarled.

"This is insane! A little kid just killed six military officers?" growled the little boy with him. I inched along until I was above him. "She shouldn't have escaped! She's so young!"

I took offense at that. I was eleven, perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I carved a circle into the brick wall of the bakery and activated it. The kid avoided my stone shards by a hair. "For your information, I can take care of myself, and every military person in this city!" I yelled, jumping onto his back. He thrashed wildly, so I wasn't able to stab him.

"Gotcha!" the military man shouted triumphantly, yanking me off the boy's back.

I quickly used my back-up plan. I bit my tongue with my sharp teeth to induce the tears and started to whimper and cry. It made them all flinch a little, but the man didn't let go. "Excuse me, but that's my daughter you have there mister!"

I knew it was only Demon, but I played along. "Daddy!" I squealed, tugging against the man's grip. He hesitated, then let go. "Daddy!" I squealed again, hugging Demon.

"Oh, Kitty, you didn't cut people again, did you? I told you to stay in your room, didn't I? I said to stay in your room and not go cut people." Demon said sorrowfully. He picked me up, turning to the people. "You must excuse my daughter. Her mother and I fought a long time back, and her mother ran out. The next morning, she was found cut to ribbons, literally. Ever since then, Kitty's been crazy."

"Did you and Mommy stop fighting? Mommy can sing to me now, right?" I asked sleepily.

"Not tonight." Demon said softly, carrying me away.

"How did I do, Demon?" I asked softly.

"Perfect. Just do it for the entire city now. Cleanse it of this human scourge."

"Yes, master." I grinned.


	3. Killing Edward

I leaned back, admiring my work. Seven more officers, dead. I was a master at death. But dawn was licking the sky, and I became nothing more than a cat again. Growling indignantly for my practically helpless form, I walked in front of someone—and got picked up. "Shh! You're skin and bones!" the guy shushed.

I recognized the voice. It was the armored man from when the fiery military man and I had met. I struggled frantically to get away, forgetting that he wouldn't recognize me, because I was a cat. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you!" he said quietly, tucking me behind his breast-plate. I was amazed to find the armor empty until I saw the blood seal. It was so tempting to reach up and scratch it out, but I realized that I could use this to my advantage.

I mewed in discomfort as he tripped a little. "Al, what was that?" demanded someone outside. I thought I knew the voice, so I poked my head out. "Al!" It was the little shrimp I'd jumped on!

"But brother! She's almost a skeleton!" 'Al' objected as the shrimp pulled me out by my scruff.

I hissed, reaching up to claw at his hand. Ouch! My claws scrapped metal! I squirmed out of his hand and ran back to Al. "See? She likes me!" he said as I purred, rubbing against his legs.

"No, Al, now go put her back!"

"But Edward!"

"No!"

I meowed pitifully, climbing into Al again. "I'm not objecting. You stay in there!" Al told me.

"Gladly." I purred, knowing he wouldn't understand me. "Thank you Al, but today is your last day!"

That night, I crept up to Edward's bed, knife ready to dig into his soft flesh. I slashed downwards, smiling as I saw the knife rip through his coat. Let the screams begin!


	4. Caught in the Act

Edward shot up. "No! I cut you! I know I did! Why aren't you bleeding?" I snarled.

"If it makes you feel better, my coat's ripped up!" he growled, using Alchemy- without a circle- to make a blade on his arm.

"An auto-mail arm!" I gasped, narrowly avoiding his slashing. Then it hit me. "You attempted human trans-mutation! That's why your brother is a suit of armor! And you lost a limb! Well, it's good to know I'm not alone in the world!"

At that moment, large metal hands wrapped around me. "Sorry, but I think we've won." Al said.

"Not quite!" I grunted, becoming a cat, slipping away, and becoming a human again. "Nah-nah-nah can't catch me! Nah-nah-nahnah-na-aah!" I laughed, jumping out the window.

"Come back here!" Edward yelled, grabbing for my foot, but he missed.

I became a cat and ran away before they could see me in that form.

I pranced into an alley, mewing triumphantly. I hadn't killed the shrimp, but I'd certainly pissed him off!

"Nice to know you're happy." I jumped a mile when I heard the voice. Then I saw the speaker—a man with dark skin, pale hair, and black sunglasses. On his forehead was a large scar. Purring, I jumped into his lap. As he stroked my, I suddenly felt warm, and a red light lit up the alley. "What? How are you human?" I mewed, looking up at him, suddenly scared. "Your eyes… they're red." he said softly, removing his glasses. I saw that his eyes were a deep red, just like my night-eyes were. "An Ishvalan?" he wondered.

I jumped off his lap, becoming human. "Very good, brother. I was once a little Ishvalan girl. I was taken from my family by a State Alchemist. I was to be 'spared,' he said. They took me and cut me open, played and toyed with my insides. Finally, I was merged with a black cat. It is now my mission to wipe out the military the way they wiped out our people." I growled.

"I've made it my mission to kill all State Alchemists. But you're young, and should not take this quest." he said softly, standing up.

"You expect me to just quit? You're an Ishvalan too, so why do you try to stop me? I've already killed a total of thirty highly-ranked officers in the military! Surely you know the burning desire, the want to kill them all the way they killed our people?" I yelled in mock anger.

"Then at least work with me, not on your own."

I smiled inwardly. I'd recognized the man as Scar, and had been aiming for him to ally himself with me. I knew that he'd killed several important State Alchemists and that if his dead body turned up, more people would leave willingly, making my job easier. "Fine. But I'm going to stick to my style, and killing every and any soldier. And don't try to stop me."

"Agreed." Scar said, standing up.

For the next few weeks, my work flew along. I stayed close to Scar, and every Alchemist wound up with a personal guard, which meant I got to paint more streets red. But it also wound me up in big trouble.

Panting, we skidded around the corner. "How the… heck did they… predict our move?" I asked, shaking my sweaty head.

"I don't know. But they have two State Alchemists and twenty gunners." Scar said.

"I can dispatch a few gunners and possibly the Alchemists if you can give me a diversion." I told him, pulling out seven knifes and a large dagger.

"Not today!" someone whooped.

"Scar, run!" I yelled as Edward struck at me, driving me into the gunner's view. "Run, don't worry about me! I'll get away if they capture me! You know I'm only like this in the night!" I screamed at him. It was true. We planned our attacks for the night because of my cat-form. I would scout out a target and learn their habits. Then we would attack, me from the front, Scar eliminating the target. But we'd fallen straight into a trap.

"Gotcha!" Edward yelled. I realized I was completely surrounded by the gunners. There was no escape, even if I turned into a cat. "No escape for you now, huh?" he laughed. I snarled, raising my hands in surrender and dropping my weapons. "Good, now if you behave, you won't get hurt!"

"Oh, zip it, squirt! What are you, nine?" I asked.

"I wouldn't…" Al said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked sweetly. "I'm eleven, and he's about two inches shorter than me!"

"I'm fifteen! And I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" he snarled angrily as I was cuffed.

"Ha ha. Very funny, tell me who you really are, pip-squeak!"

He didn't answer as I was patted down for weapons. I smiled a secret smile, knowing they wouldn't take away my shoes.

"What're you smiling about?" demanded one soldier as we started to walk.

"Oh… Nothing!" I said cheerfully. "This is just the first time I've actually been captured! It won't last too long though! I'll get away for sure in the morning! However…" I tapped my foot. "It's too late for you." The long blade in my shoe slashed at his side. I frowned at the sound of metal on metal. Grinning, everyone pulled aside their jackets to reveal body armor. "Hey! No fair! That's called cheating!" I whined.


	5. To Escape and Kill Again

I pouted as they locked my cell. I was stuck until morning, so I instantly started to measure the width between the bars. I was delighted to find that I would be able to slip between them easily. Now I just needed to wait until dawn…

"We'll be back with Colonel Mustang to question her. Keep an eye on her, she's tricky!" Ed told my wardens. I snickered.

The wardens did their job well. After morning, I was still in the dinky little cell with four guns trained on me. But I got to see the shock on Ed's face when he saw me. "Where is she?" he snarled.

"That's her. When the sun rose, she became that little kitten." one warden said. I mewed indignantly.

"We won't get much out of her now." sighed the Mustang character.

"Hey! That's the cat I picked up from the streets!" Al exclaimed.

"He's right!" Ed agreed.

"That'd explain a few things." Mustang said, picking me up by my scruff. I hissed at him when I recognized him as the military man with the fire-balls. "Can't do much now, can you? Just what are you?" he asked me. I glared at him, growling angrily.

No one could've predicted my next move. I slashed at Mustang's hand, causing him to drop me. I ran towards Al, diving head-first into him as the bullets pounded down on me. I meowed triumphantly. They couldn't get me in here. And as they reached in to get me, I leapt onto Edward's face, and then jumped out a near-by window.

I quickly bounded back to then site of my capture, sniffing frantically. Relieved, I followed Scar's scent to an abandoned ware-house. Wailing, I scratched at the door. When it opened, I slipped inside and jumped into Scar's arms. I purred as he stroked my back, reflecting on how I'd have to kill him. Could I get Demon to make an exception? I didn't want to kill Scar! I knew he believed the lie I'd told him about being Ishvalan, but I think he genuinely liked me as a friend. No! I shook my head. Demon had said all human inhabitants! My best bet was to tell Scar the truth about Demon and hope he would leave Central…

That night, Mustang, Ed, and Al found our hide-out. We were trapped, but I knew Demon wouldn't let me die. But Scar…! "You need to get out! They won't be able to kill me, but you're fair game!" I yelled, shoving him towards our only exit. Scar barely got away with his life, but I was trapped completely. I knew it was back to the dinky cell if I was caught, and the colonel was so close to me. I whipped out my dagger, and swung.

"Colonel!"

Blood covered the floor around him as he fell to the floor. I licked my lips in anticipation. A powerful State Alchemist, gone to the grave because of me. But then I frowned. The man was still alive! I screamed as the bullets ripped through my body. It wasn't the end… was it?...


	6. I Wanted To See My Family

I gasped at the pain. It was new, exotic even. In my blurry vision, I saw Edward standing over me, a look of pity on his face. "Don't… pity… me, you… pathetic human!... Demon will… save me…" I panted. No! The world was going black!

Suddenly, I saw the world in a haze of red. All around me were screaming red souls. And suddenly, I knew where I was. I was in Demon's Philosopher Stone! He never intended to give me the stone, did he? Only to suck up the souls from Central that I killed. I was just a pawn… expendable, yet his key to victory!

I shot awake. I was in a clean white room that reeked of disinfectant. And sitting above me was…!

"So you're awake." he said, his voice hoarse.

I whimpered, aware of how at Mustang's mercy I was. If he wanted to, he could kill me here and now!

"You aided Scar. And before that, you worked alone. Why?" I remained silent. "Dawn's approaching. Why do you become a cat during the day? Is that all you really are?" I shook my head.

"I just wanted to see my family again… Demon said he'd give me the Stone…" I whispered. "I just wanted to bring them back…"

"Are you saying you committed the taboo?"

"I just wanted to see my parents and brothers again!" I wailed. "Is that such a crime?"

"You killed people for a Stone?" he asked gently, putting one hand on my fore-head. I nodded, whimpering a little. God, I was being a wimp! "Who promised you the Stone?"

"Demon. He came from behind the Gate. He's my master." I was telling all my secrets!

"Killing people isn't right, you know that?" he asked me.

I would've burst out crying if I hadn't become a cat right about then. My bandages fell loosely onto the bed around me, and I squirmed out from beneath the blankets. Before I could bound away, Mustang grabbed me. "If you cooperate, you won't get hurt." he breathed in my ear. I felt him run his hand along my back. This cold, cruel man was… stroking me?

But it felt good. I purred, willing him to keep going, not to stop. I didn't care about killing any more. I just wanted to have friends. Friends were called the second family, weren't they? I mewed quietly as Mustang stood up and walked out of the room. He carried me through the hallways and into a different room. I was half-aware that there were other people in the room, but I didn't react to them. I just wanted to sleep… I was so tired…

"Mustang, you're really carrying her around?" I snapped to attention. Edward and Al.

"She committed the taboo. But apparently, before the Gate opened, something came from behind it. Something with a Philosopher's Stone. She's been killing people as part of a deal to get the Stone." Mustang told him, sitting on the bed and putting me down next to him.

I was suddenly nervous. It was me, Mustang, the two brothers, and four other soldiers. I was in the lion's den. If they wanted, they could easily hurt me. I mewled in discomfort.

"To think a little thing this sweet could cause so much panic!" laughed one soldier, letting me sniff his hand. I considered biting him, but then Edward spoke up.

"Careful, Fury. She'll probably bite you." he warned.

Just to prove him wrong, I butted the man's hand with my head, purring loudly. He chuckled, stroking me. "See? She's perfectly fine with me!"

I suddenly felt cold. I snuggled down in 'Fury's' arms, trying to get warm. But it didn't work. I was still shivering. "What's wrong, kitty?"

I mewed happily. "She responds to 'Kitty?' That's an odd name." Edward said crabbily.

"Kitty? There was a young girl called Kitty who went missing after her village went up in flames!" a female soldier exclaimed. I jumped up and down eagerly in Fury's arms. "Kitty, from that little village?"

I jumped down, rolling over and starting a game of charades. It took almost two hours, but I got my message across.

"She attempted human trans-mutation for eight people? That's a big number!" Edward gasped.

"Poor girl! And now you're all alone, aren't you?" cooed Fury.

"That's what she told us. She used to think Scar as a friend, but now she has no idea where he is!" 'Havoc' shook his head sadly. I meowed in agreement.

"I wonder…" I mewed privately, knowing they wouldn't understand. I jumped to the floor and scratched a quick circle into the floor. I trans-muted a short letter, then ran away, despite everyone's cries. When I was a good distance away from the hospital, I made another trans-mutation circle. A human trans-mutation circle.


	7. Withdrawn and Halfdead

I opened my eyes and realized I was human again. "Oi! What're you doing here?" I stood up and realized how small Demon really was.

"I want to withdraw the deal. I've decided I don't want your Stone. I just want to have friends." I said. I stood, stone-faced.

Demon started to laugh. "Foolish kid! I took your human soul! It's in here now, so you're a cat forever!" Then he paused. "I guess on the thirty-first of October you'll have human form." he grinned.

"That's cruel! And why?" I begged, falling to my knees. Even now, I could feel the tug of the real world. "You horrid little monster!" I screamed as I woke up. I looked around at the world. It'd been fun at first, but I didn't want this form anymore. I wanted friends. Friends I could now never have. I let out a small wail as it started to drizzle.

Depressed, I started to walk. I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't care if I ran into a pack of savage wild dogs. I wanted death now. That meant Mommy, and Daddy, and Jakey, and Howie, and all of my friends and family. I didn't even notice the car bearing down on me until it screeched to a stop, showering me with filthy water. I looked dully at the humming vehicle, then curled up right in front of it.

"Stupid cat. Lying down in front of the car!" The driver climbed out and picked me up.

"Kill me." I mewed.

"Sorry cat, but my kids are allergic." The man said, putting me down on the side-walk.

"Kill me. Please. I want to die." I knew I sounded pathetic, but I didn't care about being strong anymore. I wanted to die. I wandered aimlessly into the allies, not caring what happened to me.

It was almost a week later when I came to my senses. Edward and Al were on a quest to get their bodies back. Maybe, just possibly…

But I was too weak. I'd deprived myself the privilege of food, and had been drinking filthy street-water. I was weak and almost dead. Oh well… I'd been wanting death for a while, and here it was on my door-step!

A large shadow suddenly blocked out the rain. I mewed weakly, opening my eyes a tiny crack. I was too weak to care what the stranger did to me now. As long as it was quick…

"I know you. You're Kitty." I opened my eyes a little more. Edward. He picked me up, wrapping me in his warm coat. "Where've you been? No one's even seen you, nor have you rejoined Scar." he said softly, holding me gently. I closed my eyes, totally exhausted. Let it be the last time I close them…


	8. The End of Kitty

I purred. It was warm. Funny, because I imagined death to be cold.

"I think she's awake." I opened my eyes to see Edward and everyone else from the hospital. "But last night, she didn't become a human." he said.

I jumped off of the bed and scratched a note into the floor. Mustang kneeled down to read it. "Demon, her master, took her human form away after she called off her deal with him." he told everyone.

"Why'd you call off the deal?" asked the soldier called Havoc.

I scratched in another note. "She's decided she doesn't want her family back, because now she just wants to have friends." Mustang read.

"That's great, but you're still a cat." Al pointed out.

"Yeah, and where're you going to stay?" Havoc added.

I hung my small furry head. I had nowhere to go, nowhere to call home. A small hand patted my head. "I could keep her." Fury said, picking me up and smiling. I mewed in agreement, waving my small paws.

_I scratched at the door, mewing. I wanted to take a walk. "Oh, alright. Be safe." Fury told me, opening the door._

"_Aren't I always safe?" I mewed, bounding into the fresh night air._

_It'd just finished raining. The city was beautiful like this. Shining in the lantern-light, glittering with water coating it. There was something tranquil about it._

_I heard it before I saw it. I was blinded by the head-lights, couldn't see where to run! Then I felt the impact of the car. I knew it was over. There was no hope. My body was crushed._


End file.
